Garments intended to be worn about the lower torso, such as boxer shorts or other pant-like garments, have a variety of uses including semi-durable garments, disposable garments, and swimwear. Often it may be advantageous for these garments to include an absorbent body; in such configurations, the garments may have applications as training pants, incontinence products, feminine care products, and the like.
Processes for making garments intended to be worn about the lower torso are known in the art. Nonetheless, the processes that are presently available may often result in garments that are not aesthetically pleasing and that do not provide a comfortable fit. In addition, such processes often do not lend themselves to including an absorbent in the garment. Further, such processes often do not produce garments having a traditional crotch (i.e. a front to back crotch with significant crotch depth), or with hanging legs. Still further, such processes can often be complex, or may not be suitable for continuous high-speed converting.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a process that provides garments having traditional garment styling and shape and that include an absorbent. Further, there is a need for a process that provides such garments with a front to back crotch seam that provides suitable crotch depth. Still further, there is a need for a process for making such garments that is capable of being used in connection with an automated high-speed converting system.